


Secret Santa at The Forman Home

by nannygirl



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Holidays, Humor, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannygirl/pseuds/nannygirl
Summary: Christmas 1980-Jackie and Hyde haven't been together since Chicago but Christmas is a time for miracles especially when a (not so) Secret Santa is involved. Post series, but pure fluff. Short and sweet, hope you like it!
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman & Red Forman & Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman & Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman/Red Forman, Red Forman & Steven Hyde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Secret Santa at The Forman Home

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I wish JH had gotten together at the end of the series, I do love coming up with ideas of how they got back together after the '70s were over. This is just a peek at one possibility. Enjoy!

  


_December 20, 1980_

It was a cold day in December but none of the nipping winter air could be felt in the warm toasty, kitchen of the Formans. Kitty was happily working on one of her favorite holiday traditions, baking Christmas cookies; while Red was seated at the table busy with his own daily tradition, reading his newspaper.

“And where is this little elf rushing off too?” Kitty Forman asked as she spotted Steven Hyde walking up over to where the family’s winter coats hung near the glass sliding doors

She took a break from icing her gingerbread men cookies and watched her adopted son slip his arms into his coat.

Hyde adjusted the collar on his jacket. “Gotta go buy my gift for the Secret Santa thing.”

Since the idea had been Mrs. Forman’s, Hyde refrained from using the words his commonly attached with the whole idea. He wasn’t the only one who wasn’t a fan of the gift exchange but he also wasn’t going to be the one to burst Mrs. Formans Christmas-y bubble.

“Oo” Kitty grew greatly interested when she heard this. “Do you need help finding a gift for Jackie?”

“Nah, I got somethin’ picked out…” He stopped mid sentence and his brows furrowed close together. “How’d you know I got Jackie’s name?”

Kitty let out a nervous giggle that she tried to erase with a wave of her hand. “Oh just…Christmas intuition!”

“And the fact that the hat she had you draw a name from had only Jackie’s name in it,” Red informed never looking up from his paper.

Realizing he’d been played by the woman he thought of as a mother, Hyde’s face dropped. That’s why she’d been so okay with him picking a name without anyone around that day he needed to get back to Grooves.

“Red Forman, it is called Secret Santa,” Kitty reminded directing her sharp glare at her husband. “Not _Tattle on Your Wife_ Santa.”

Looking up from his paper, Red shrugged his shoulders and continued with his reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thumbs up? Thumbs down? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little piece. if you're looking for more Christmas fluff be sure to check out my other stories here, they're chapter stories with lots of fluff My True Love Gave to Me and Christmas with The Formans. I might also post a few more Christmas one shots over the next few days, so keep your eyes peeled. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please be sure to comment if you can, I'd love to hear from you. And remember, leave kudos, leave kindness <3


End file.
